Checked Mate
by FieryFafar
Summary: 3 lil drabbles about checkmateshipping coz yes


_1. Her laugh_

"Pft- Hahahaha!" White chortled shamelessly as she hugged her stomach. Due to the utter enjoyment she was having from laughing at him, she lost her balance and fell from the bed; body now dangled in an upside-down position with her legs still rested on the soft mattress.

"Ha. Ha. I'm glad to have such an understanding person to be by my side for the rest of my life." Obvious sarcasm dripped in between Cheren's sigh. He cupped his face with one hand, embarrassed that he actually told her that story.

"Aw come on, Cheren," she giggled, teeth biting her lower lip to stifle another ticklish fit. "I'm pretty sure there are other kids who too busy panicking that they forget to wear pants when their long-lost relatives visite- HAHAHAHA!" Couldn't take it anymore, White cackled again, this time louder without an ounce of shame for his dignity.

A loud groan escaped his mouth. Finally, Cheren dropped his body forward until his scorching hot face was on her right leg. "Please stop laughing…" he mumbled in embarrassment, head slowly shaking left and right and nose softly tickling her bare skin. Unfortunately, that little act only made her laugh louder; her voice basically banging around the walls of their room.

Fortunately, that little act only made her laugh louder; her voice being his most favourite music of all.

_2. Her hugs_

"Duuude, I'm cold." White moaned childishly as she laid closer to Cheren. Without waiting for an invitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. She lifted her head slightly, her nose gently touching right below his chin. "There, much better." Her breathing caressed his sensitive skin, sending multiple jolts that could practically throw him into heaven.

Cheren only closed his eyes as he slept – well, tried to, anyways. Lips quivering to hold back a moan, he turned to face her. His arms snaked around her waist, quickly but gently pulling her closer to his body. The beautiful sound that was her voice giggled into his ears, merely deepening the crimson colour of his face. Eyes still shut, he nuzzled his nose closer to her brown bushy hair, inhaling the sweet scent that brought him to a loving trance.

Another giggle was heard. Cheren swore, for a girl that was as reckless as a wild Nidoking, her being surprisingly cute could easily make his knees weak.

"Cheren," White smiled, lips now planting little kisses that could snap his brain into two. "You know, for a super serious dude, you're super cute when you're all blushy."

She laughed as she heard a loud groan from him.

_3. His kisses_

"And why are we on a stake-out?" Cheren grumbled sourly as he sat beside her. His chin was propped in the palm of his right hand. His eyes gazed boringly at nothing in particular, since all he could see was tall grass.

"I told you, because we're going to catch a Skitty." White scoffed as if the Kitten Pokémon was already in her arms. "Bianca's birthday is next Monday and I remembered her being so excited about seeing a Skitty on television when we were kids." Her eyes rolled to glance at him, seeing nothing but a bored, deadpan expression. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about that crucial part of our childhood." A fake gasp escaped her mouth as White placed her hand on her chest in mock-shock. "Cheren Darren Hunter, how dare you forget about our childhood memories. Shame on you."

Cheren merely rolled her eyes as White pounded the ground in ticklish glee. "I did not forget. I just don't understand why we couldn't wait in the morning. I mean, the herd will be here for the whole day. I'm pretty sure a whole day is a lot of time to catch one Skitty."

"Well," White shrugged, body leaned back and palms pressed against the grass. "Sometimes the earliest one to wake up is the best. Besides, I wanna make sure the one we caught is extra sweet and cuddly for B." A sincere smile flashed her face at the thought of knowing how happy her friend would be to have a new member in her team. "An adorable Skitty for an adorable Bianca. Sounds good to me, don't ya think?"

Unwarily to White, Cheren was quietly observing her, quite amused – and obviously smitten – by her dedication for their friend. He watched as her face glistened under the night's full moon. He watched as her smile beamed brighter than the stars above. "Hey, White."

"Yes du-" Just as she turned, Cheren leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.

Sparkling blue eyes widened at the sudden action. However, she didn't push back, nor did she pull closer. Her body remained motionless, frozen by the sweet touch of his lips that set her mind to a blank stupor.

Finally, a few seconds ticked, and Cheren broke the kiss. He too was now flushed from head to toe. Luckily, the night's dim light prevented White from seeing his beet red face. His right fist moved to his mouth as Cheren forced a sheepish cough. He knew White was still speechless from his little kiss attack – even though that wasn't the first coming from either of them. "I-I'm just happy and impressed that my girlfriend is such a caring friend. T-that's all…" Mumbling until the words became adorable nonsense, Cheren looked away and hid his face; avoiding any form of eye contact with White.

One blink. Two blinks. Three blinks. Four. "Ch-Cheren!"

"Shh don't scream you're going to scare all the Skittys!"

_**END.**_

**0.0.0**

**i came back from the grave and gave u nerd/tomboy love**

**also fyi i knw this is gameverse n i knw its supposed to be 'touko/hilda' but ever since bw came out i got the name 'white' stuck to my head so since then i name the bw babe 'white' even in gameverse so**


End file.
